Que sera ma vie?
by Nyxia
Summary: Première histoire sur Lost. OS sur le passé d'un perso... S'il vous plait, soyez indulgent!


Hello tout le monde!

Voici mon premier OS sur Lost! J'écris déjà pas mal, et sur plusieurs autres séries, mais je n'avais jamais le courage de me lancer pour Lost.

Alors vouala!

Je ne saurais pas comment vous décrire ma fic.... C'est un truc qui m'est venu à l'esprit et je l'ai fait en 15 minutes.  
Il n'est pas question de l'île ou du futur... plutôt du passé.  
De quel perso? Vous le découvrirez bien assez vite au fil de l'histoire!

J'espère que ma fic vous plaira!  
Bonne lecture!!!

**Que sera ma vie?  
**

_- Comme je vous l'ai dit ce matin, nous allons faire une composition._

Alors qu'elle parlait, l'institutrice se promenait entre les bureaux de ses élèves. Elle les trouvait plutôt indisciplinés aujourd'hui, probablement était-ce dû à la tempête de neige que les météorologues annoncait sous peu.

- Votre rédaction portera sur le métier que vous voulez exercer plus tard et vous expliquerez pourquoi ce travail en particulier.

Elle ramena à l'ordre un élève dissipé et continua son périple à travers les pupitres. Le professeur se dirigea vers le fond de la classe. Assise tout au fond, dans la dernière rangée, se trouvait son élève favorite.

Évidemment, jamais elle ne l'aurait avoué. Mais cet enfant était spécial, elle le savait. Égale à elle-même, la petite demeurait calme, indifférente au raffu que ses compagnons de classe faisait.  
Silencieuse et attentive, elle était une élève obéissante, mais qui se mêlait très peu aux autres. La fillette semblait souvent coupé de la réalité, seule dans son monde.

Ce n'était pas un manque d'intelligence, au contraire. La jeune femme pouvait le confirmer par les notes que son étudiante obtenaient. Elle avait de très bons résultats dans toutes les matières. Elle aimait beaucoup les mathématique et elle excellait en géographie. Non, vraiment, l'enfant n'avait aucun problème à ce niveau. Et de ce fait, l'enseignante n'avait jamais vu une enfant aussi adorable et attachante.

- Vous pourrez écrire dans votre composition ce que vous désirez faire plus tard, comment vous vous voyez adulte. Quels sont vos rêves. Vous avez le reste de l'après-midi pour écrire. Allez, au travail!

Instantanément, tous les enfants commencèrent à écire. Satisfaite, le professeur alla s'asseoir à son propre bureau pour commencer quelques corrections. Après plusieurs minutes, elle leva la tête pour s'assurer que tous ses élèves allait bien. La classe était silencieuse et tous étaient concentrés sur leur travail.

Seule la petite au fond de la classe avait les yeux rivés à la fenêtre. Elle s'approcha donc de la gamine. À l'évidence, elle n'avait pas touché à la page de son cahier, demeurée blanche.  
Alors que l'enseignante approchait d'elle, l'enfant tourna les yeux vers elle. Elle demeura silencieuse, le regard fixé sur la femme. Celle-ci se pencha pour être à la hauteur de la petite fille.

- Alors, tu n'as pas encore commencé. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire plus tard?

L'enfant secoua la tête et ses boucles brunes suivirent le mouvement.

- As-tu des rêves que tu aimerais réalisés?

La petite haussa une épaule, toujours silencieuse. Ses deux iris émeraude demeuraient braqués sur elle. Ses yeux d'un vert si pur semblaient la supplier de lui venir en aide. De lui trouver un avenir et des rêves qui puissent combler sa vie d'adulte puisque de toute évidence, sa vie d'enfant ne lui plaisait guère. De lui ôter ce poids invisible qu'elle avait en permanence sur les épaules.

Et puis, finallement, ses yeux s'illuminèrent, ses fossettes apparurent en un sourire irrésistible.  
L'institutrice eut un mouvement imperceptible de recul devant tant de beauté pure et enfantine qu'elle voyait rarement de la part de sa protégée.

- J'ai trouvé ce que je vais écrire!

La jeune femme hocha la tête, rassurée.

- J'ai hâte de lire ce que tu auras composé.

Elle tapota la main de l'enfant et retourna à ses corrections.

Le reste de l'arpès-midi fila tranquillement. Les élèves demeurèrent calmes jusqu`'à la fin, mais sitôt la cloche sonnée, ils filèrent comme des fusées vers la sortie, après avoir rendu leur copie. La fillette suivait calmement la troupe d'enfants survoltée. Elle fit l'arrêt obligatoire devant le bureau de son professeur et mit sa feuille de composition sur la pile.  
L'enseignante lui sourit et la gamine, après un moment d'hésitation, fit réapparaître ses fossettes.

La jeune femme salua les derniers élèves qui quittaient sa classe puis le silence emplit la pièce. L'institutrice aimait ces quelques minutes suivant la sortie de ses élèves. Elle pouvait réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait enseigné à ses petits étudiants dans la journée. Elle profitait toujours de quelques instant de calme avant de rejoindre sa maison, sa marmaille et son mari.  
Mais aujourd'hui, elle allait prolongé ces instants puisqu'elle était trop curieuse de lire la composition de sa favorite pour attendre jusqu'au soir, alors que ses enfants seraient endormis. Elle chercha sa feuille parmis les autres et trouva finallement le papier, quasi vierge.

~ Moi ce que j'aimerais faire plus tard c'est de partir  
de chez moi et être une grande personne le plus vite possible.  
Ce que je veux faire plus tard, c'est être libre ~

Katherine Austen

_La jeune femme demeura perplexe devant la courte composition de la fillette. Ce n'était pas tant la longeur que le contenu qui la déstabilisait. Comment une gamine de cet àge pouvait pensé ainsi? Alors que tous les autres désiraient devenir pompier, coiffeuse ou vétérinaire, la petite ne rêvait que d'une seule chose et c'était la liberté._

_Mais depuis le début de l'année, n'avait-elle pas apercu dans le regard de l'enfant ce désir, ou plutôt ce besoin de liberté alors qu'elle contemplait inlassablement le paysage par la fenêtre de la classe. Il y avait en elle, sous jacent mais prêt à exploser, un besoin brutal de vivre, ca se sentait._

_La jeune institutrice ne savait pas quand tout cela allait éclater, mais lorsque ce jour viendra, elle savait que la gamine ne sera plus tout à fait la même et que rien ne pourra l'empêcher de vivre sa vie, enfin, comme elle l'entend._

_Elle savait que l'enfant n'étaît pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds et sous cette apparence de calme et d'indifférence se cachait la vraie petite fille qu'elle était vraiment.  
Fonceuse, indépendante, furieuse de vivre, remplie de peines mais avec ce sens de la survie qui lui était hors du commun. Comment l'enseignante savait tout cela sans la connaître réellement? Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où ce sentiment de la deviner ainsi lui venait, mais elle sentait que cette petite n'était définitivement pas comme les autres et qu'elle n'aurait en aucun cas un avenir qui puisse s'apparenter aux gens normaux._

Donc vouala! Ainsi se termine ma première fic Lost!  
J'espère que vous avez apprécier et si possible, ce serait très gentil de me laisser des comm'!  
A bientôt j'espère!!!


End file.
